


Derribar al enemigo, encontrar la calidez

by Noya4_JorgAlmighty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noya4_JorgAlmighty/pseuds/Noya4_JorgAlmighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime no es de esos chicos que aceptan abiertamente ni su preocupación ni su cariño, por eso prefiere ser más sutil y batallar diariamente sin que Tooru se entere. Porque Tooru es cálido y él lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derribar al enemigo, encontrar la calidez

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tanto Tooru-chan como Hajime son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.

**Derribar al enemigo, encontrar la calidez**

 

 

Oikawa Tooru es, a ojos de su mejor amigo, un completo idiota. Demasiado engreído como para ser soportable, demasiado cínico como para no ser irritable, demasiado necesario como para negárselo y que él lo creyera. Hajime lo sabe, sabe todo eso de él, pero también sabe que, en el fondo, ese no es el verdadero Tooru.

 

El verdadero Tooru es cálido.

 

Él recuerda al niño que corría calle abajo hasta su casa con algún juguete nuevo en las manos, se lo plantaba en la cara riendo y luego lo agarraba de un brazo y lo arrastraba al patio a jugar. No le importaba si él quería ir al baño en ese preciso instante o si prefería ir a leer un comic a su cuarto. Y, a decir verdad, se acostumbró tanto a ese niño que hasta una vez se le ocurrió caminar hasta su casa para mostrarle un auto a control remoto que su madre le había regalado. A Tooru le habían brillado los ojitos al verlo en su jardín ese día, le había hecho prometer que iría más seguido porque _“Hajime-chan, es lo mismo de mi casa a la tuya que de la tuya a la mía, no debes ser flojo o te pondrás duro como un robot, ¿cómo vamos a jugar si eres como un robot?”_

 

También recuerda al adolescente ese al que le rompieron el corazón por primera vez, el que llegó a su casa aguantándose las lágrimas y se tiró toda una tarde a llorar sobre su cama. _“¿Acaso soy malo, Hajime-chan? ¿Soy feo? Ay, no, ¡huelo mal! ¿es eso?”_ , de golpe había levantado un brazo para cerciorarse de que no era su olor lo que había espantado a _Hana-chan_. Él le había revuelto los cabellos bruscamente y le había dicho que _Hana-chan_ se lo perdía. Cuando Tooru al fin se había calmado, él le reclamó porque había dejado su colcha con mocos y _“Tooru qué asco, tengo que dormir ahí”_. El castaño había inflado los cachetes, amurrado, y al final se habían ido a dormir a su casa y lo había cuidado hasta asegurarse de que no seguiría llorando.

 

Hajime aun cree que Hana-chan había sido una tonta, terminar con él porque le gustaban los ovnis y le había regalado un llaverito de nave extraterrestre en lugar de un corazón es lo más estúpido que pudo escuchar en toda su vida. Porque claro, él hizo sus indagaciones, se indignó como buen amigo, recuperó el llavero sin que Tooru se enterase y lo guardó en el fondo de su caja de revistas.

 

Hajime siempre ha tenido una reputación de chico rudo, y una de las pautas que dicha reputación ha dictado siempre es que nunca, jamás, la gente debía enterarse de cuánto se preocupaba por el castaño. Una línea por debajo de esa regla se estipula _“Ni siquiera Tooru”_.

 

Pero los años pasan y las reglas dictadas por su reputación se vinieron abajo, forzadas a cambiar con los cambios de su amigo.

 

Hajime estuvo allí cuando el tierno crío llorón se encerró en algún lugar profundo dentro del cuerpo del castaño. Lo vio alejarse de a poco cuando Kageyama llegó al equipo; supo que lo había perdido el día que se interpuso entre ambos para que no lo golpeara. Tooru se había aterrado y el resultado inicial fue la coraza de este nuevo Oikawa.

 

Pero, al pensar en ello y mientras mira al armador conversar con un grupo de fans a unos metros de distancia, sabe que aquella vez había estado equivocado, aun cuando sigue creyendo firmemente que estas niñas jamás conocerán al Tooru que él conoce.

 

El chiquillo sigue ahí, tangible sobre la piel nívea de su amigo, solo que junto a él está el mocoso engreído que de niño se reía de su peinado, el bobo amable que no quiere lastimar a nadie, el deportista competitivo al que prefiere llamar solo Oikawa… y la coraza que tanto detesta.

 

Hajime puede soportar a todos los demás Toorus, puede golpear a algunos de ellos, desordenar los cabellos de otros cuando la situación lo amerita, pero el cínico, el que sonríe sin que sus ojos brillen, ese hace que le den ganas de darse cabezazos contra la pared por no haber detenido su aparición.

 

Por no haber atacado con más fuerza durante un partido.

 

Por no haberlo regañado con más ahínco cuando trataba mal a Kageyama.

 

Porque sabe que Tooru _es_ cálido. Y aunque es un completo idiota por muchos motivos, ese niñato es el único que no le permite ver su calidez.

 

Una regla que para él ha sido de oro por años se vio obligada a desaparecer para poder atacar a este tipo: _Ni siquiera Tooru_.

 

Así que le da un apretón de manos de vez en cuando, lo golpea más veces cuando es necesario, lo deja llorar sobre su cama cuando una chica en la que de verdad está interesado no parece verlo. Pero, por sobre todo, Hajime usa ese vacío legal para abrazarlo. Cuando pierden un partido y todos los demás ya se han ido, se permite darle un abrazo y, cuando la frustración del otro cubre sus mejillas con lágrimas, sabe que ha ganado la pelea. Son pequeñas batallas diarias, pero se asegura de tener más ganadas que perdidas para, algún día, vencer totalmente a ese sujeto.

 

Porque aunque es demasiado engreído como para ser soportable, demasiado cínico como para no ser irritable, demasiado necesario como para negárselo y que él lo creyera, cada vez que logra ganarle a ese Tooru que tanto odia, sabe que tiene al verdadero Tooru frente a sus ojos: un completo idiota, sí, pero uno cálido.

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Notas finales: Dedicado a todos aquellos que cuidan de sus amigos sin que ellos se den cuenta. 
> 
> Saku*  
> 08.03.2015


End file.
